


【卡二乙女】新婚之夜

by MajoHane



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoHane/pseuds/MajoHane
Summary: pvp/原著向
Kudos: 4





	【卡二乙女】新婚之夜

好不容易应付完婚宴，你拖着疲惫的身躯回了卧室。这件厚重的婚纱让你浑身酸痛，又细又尖的高跟鞋把脚板折腾得惨不忍睹，但你不敢上药，生怕药的味道影响了卡塔库栗新婚之夜的兴致。

你仔细地打理了自己，但等到卡塔库栗回来的时候已经是后半夜。他身上还带着淡淡的酒精味。

他并没有急着碰你，而是先进浴室沐浴了一番。

他出来的时候身上只披了一件宽松的浴衣，精壮的胸腹若隐若现。你连忙收回视线，等他来到你身边。

“很紧张？”

他似乎总能看清你的伪装。

你红着脸点点头。

“放轻松，没什么好害怕的。”

他轻轻地把你放到床上。你没有穿内衣，他只需要解开你身上衣袍就能将你最赤裸的一面全部收入眼帘。

少女的躯体就像青涩的果实，等待他的采摘。

跟强硬的外表截然相反的是，卡塔库栗在床上对你可是相当温柔，几乎是把你当成了易碎的陶瓷娃娃，生怕弄疼了你。

胸前的柔软被他握在手里揉捏把玩，带着粗茧的手指划过敏感的乳首。你抿着唇忍受着陌生的快感，身体更是在他的挑逗下起了反应。

“叫出来。”

你不敢违抗他，却又觉得难堪，只得小声哼哼。还好他并没有逼迫你，在胸前揉了一会后手指往下腹探去。

你惊叫一声，下意识想要合拢双腿。

他的手指在你身下探着，里面已经开始湿了，但这点蜜液蜜液还不足够。

“啊！”

有生以来第一次有东西进到身体里，如同一般男性性器大小的手指。内里激烈地收缩着要把入侵者赶出去，但却被他强行探入。

“卡塔库栗……不要……”你紧张地扯着他身上的衣服，眼里沁出了泪水，楚楚可怜地哀求着，“好奇怪……出来……”

“很快就舒服了。”

他缓慢地配合着你做扩张，一开始的不适渐渐变得舒服起来。你发出舒服的哼唧，扭着腰迎合他的手指。

“看，已经能吃下三根手指了。”

他抽出手指，身下的空虚感让你发出不满的呜咽。卡塔库栗轻笑一声解开了自己身上的浴袍，将自己肿胀的欲望抵在你湿润的身下摩挲。

“如果疼的话告诉我，我会轻一点。”

性器的顶端撑开了你的下身，随着卡塔库栗的挺腰顶了进来。

你可远不是三根手指所能比拟的粗大，身体像是要被撕裂了。你拼死才勉强忍住了哭声。

卡塔库栗把你圈到他怀里，你死死地掐住他的手臂，眉头疼得拧得死紧。

这比适应手指还要来的困难多了，但身体稍微习惯了他的尺寸后也比手指舒服好几倍。他的硕大每次都能碰到舒服的那个点，你根本抑制不住自己的呻吟。

处子的小穴紧致温暖，卡塔库栗被你夹得也很舒服。他照顾着你身上身下的柔软，你迎来了一次又一次的高潮，结合处全是你的蜜液。

他按住你的腰，忽然猛烈地顶撞了几下，你被内射的快感爽得潮吹，体液打湿了他精壮的腹部。

他的欲望被你的蜜液弄得晶莹，上面还沾着你的处长血。

你还沉浸在高潮后的余韵里，浑身不住的颤抖着，胸口因着激烈的呼吸上下起伏，下身嫣红的小嘴一张一合，不时吐出一些精液。

卡塔库栗本想着做一次就放过你，但你这幅样子实在太过甜美，他的欲望上还残余着你的触感。

他想了想，撑开你的双腿，在你惊慌的注视下捅开痉挛的软肉再次进入你的身体。

“不……啊……”

你根本无法抵抗他，只能被迫接纳这粗暴的欲望。

强硬的顶入，霸道的抽插，一遍遍在你身体里留下属于他的痕迹。

这个新婚的夜晚似乎还很长。


End file.
